Zoe's Return
by M.I. High Lover
Summary: When Zoe returns to St. Hearts who does she meet and what happens between her, the others and Dan. Because many people are writing one-shots about Zoe returning I thought I would write my version. This story includes Zan and some Toneisha


**Many people have written one-shots about Zoe's return and I wanted to write one about how I think Zoe should return**

**Hope you enjoy**

It had been a month since she had been transferred into the mastermind and than back into herself and all she could think about was why Dan seemed so sad. She walked over to Dan who was sitting at the table and sat down next to him, he just looked up at her and than drifted back into his own world. " hey Dan, look I know you probably don't want to answer this question but umm why are you so sad?" Dan just ignored her and kept staring off into space " okay just completely ignore me then" was all she could say before storming off and sitting next to Tom and Aneisha " hey what's up with Dan" said Keri " who knows there is always something that he's mad about?" said Aneisha " I think I might know" said Tom ever so quietly "What?" Said Aneisha and Keri in unison ' okay well exactly one year ago today Zoe became an after we found her sitting in the SKUL truck" said Tom " Ohhhhhhh, that would explain why he is so upset" said Aneisha "Who is Zoe?" Keri asked, she knew that she was another clone of The Mastermind but that was about it "Okay so you know that Zoe is also a clone of The Mastermind, well a year ago today when we heard that SKUL were transporting the ultimate weapon across town we went out searching trucks for it and when we stopped one truck they seemed quite suspicious so Dan put a wire or something like that, I can't quite remember what on the tire so the truck couldn't move and when we opened the truck inside was a teenage girl, Zoe. We took her to HQ and she helped us defeat SKUL and even saved Franks life by jumping in front of a laser, eventually she became a member of the team and we went in some amazing missions together, then when she found out they you both have 86 clones she went out looking for them leaving Dan a little heart broken seeing as he has like a massive crush in Zoe" said Aneisha, after hearing this Dan stormed out of HQ so sad about hearing this story. Aneisha kept talking "Any way because he is in love with her and she is in love with him he is probably a little, hang on let me rephrase that, extremely sad about today seeing as he really really really likes her, you should have seen them in missions, they were always going off together, they were even given the nickname Romeo and Juliet." Said Aneisha "Wow this Zoe person sounds pretty amazing, like the nicknames by the way, haha Rome and Juliet" said Keri. Her, Tom and Aneisha were railing about Zoe and all the Amazing times, Dan, Aneisha, Tom and Zoe had together when the lift doors opened and they heard a voice "Re you guys talking about me again?" " Zoe!" Screamed Aneisha and Tom before lunging towards her and giving her a massive hug, when they finally let go Zoe introduced herself to Keri and Keri took the time to take a look at Zoe, she looked like a pretty girl, beautiful auburn hair and green eyes with a nice smile, she was wearing blank boots, black leggings and a black trench coat, Spy gear thought Keri to herself.

Keri, Tom, Aneisha and Zoe sat in HQ talking to each other for the rest of the day and Frank started talking with them when he entered the room quite happy to have Zoe back.

"Hey guys did I leave my jacket in here?" Said Dan as he walked into HQ not realising that Zoe was there with the others, as he found his jacket and walked towards the lift he noticed that there were to red heads sitting at the desk at took a step back taking a look at the group of people sitting in HQ "Zoe?" He said "Hey Dan, how are you? Said Zoe " Good Thank, I'm quick question, When did you get back?" "Around about lunch time " said Zoe " Okay well this is our cue to leave" said Aneisha standing up ushering the others to get out of HQ.

"Why did you tell me you had returned?" Asked Dan "I was going to when I first came, I tried looking for you but. Opulent find you, I thought you might be in HQ but you weren't and then every one started chatting to me and I couldn't escape. I'm sorry I didn't come find you but you were actually the first person I wanted to see." Said Zoe " Wow" said Dan "Well I guess that is sorted, so how long are you planning in staying?" He asked " I'm thinking of asking Frank if I can stay here and be apart if the team and also I am never leaving again, well never leaving without you" said Zoe they without think she wrapped her arms around Dan's neck and pressed her lips against his, it felt amazing and she had been wanting to kiss him for so long, they finally broke apart and Dan replied " well luckily for you I'm never letting you go unless I'm coming with you" and the started to kiss again when the others walked in "Okay Romeo and Juliet that's enough for now" said Aneisha "Hey, I thought you'd given up on calling us that" said Zoe "yea about that, I lied" replied Aneisha.

"Frank can I talk to you for a minute" said Zoe walking to the other side of the room "Look Frank, I know I have been away for a while but I was wondering if I would still be able to be apart of the team?" Zoe asked " Zoe we would love to have you back" replied Frank " oh Thankyou so much" she said giving Frank a massive hug, whilst Zoe did this Tom saw his chance and grabbed Aneisha's hand and pulled her over to the other end of the room "Hey Neish, look um I have a feeling you probably don't feel the same way but I had to tell sooner or later so um" before Tom could finish his sentence Aneisha had pressed her lips against his "Wow" said Tom "I guess Zoe and Dan aren't the only couple than" " I guess not" said Aneisha. Every one squeezed into the lift and headed back up to the school glad to have Zoe back.

**I Hope you enjoyed this and please keep reviewing and reading my story**

**The Grandmasters Reign of Terror**

**Thank you **

**M.I. High Lover**


End file.
